Snape's Daughter
by Raider2014
Summary: Severus has a daughter from a one night stand, and takes on the responsibility of Fatherhood. But can he keep her safe when the Dark Lord returns and has a growing interest in her? Not the typical SnapeDaughter fic where she befriends Harry, Ron, and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter One

"Severus... do you want me to take her, while you get things organized here?" Narcissa Malfoy spoke calmly to the Tall dark haired man who stood holding the small child in his arms. It was evident that the young man was upset, and he had every right to be. The small child in his arms was two weeks old. The tall young man only nodded as he tried to hold back the tears. The other gently pulled the child from his arms.

"Please... keep her safe... thank you, Narcissa... thank you." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke and let the other take the small child from him.

"Please, Severus, it's nothing. Get things organized and meet me at the Manor. Besides Little Adelaide's Godmother would like to spend some time with her." Narcissa smiled before adding, "I know you picked me as Godmother did you two decide on a Godfather before ..."

"No... but Ava had wanted her childhood friend to be GodFather. Only thing is... he would be a muggle." Severus spoke, watching Narcissa, who only raised an eyebrow. "Which I don't think would be the best thing for her."

"I personally do not approve of the Godfather being a Muggle, but up to Severus, you know as well as I do how that will turn out." Narcissa warned before giving a gentle smile, "Her and Draco can have a playdate." She cooed before adding, "Of course i will be stealing her away from Draco... and Lucius has been itching to see her."

Severus nodded and thanked her again before kissing the tiny baby on the head gently and letting the Godmother of his Child take her away to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"How is -" Narcissa heard her husband started before stop speaking, and fall silent as she sat down beside him, the small baby girl in her arms while he held their own son, who was asleep on his chest. Narcissa felt the tears falling, as she clung to the last thing of her friend. While the witch who had had the child with Severus was not Pureblood, she was a halfblood, and had become a close friend of Narcissa. She held the child close and gently as she felt the tears fall. "Are you alright?"

Narcissa composed herself the best she could before but her voice cracked, "I could tell he wanted to cry, Lucius. He needs support now. He only has Adelaide for family now."

"He has us too, Sissa, he knows that. How long do we get little Addie for?"

"I don't know. I told him to get things in order there before he came over."

"Do you know what happened?"

Narcissa hesitated, but then told her husband, "She died last night in her sleep... he needed to get things in order, which was why I brought her over." She looked at her husband, who had one hand on the four week old baby boy of their own, Draco, who was asleep on his upper chest over his heart.

"I don't know what I would do if I woke up without you." Lucius mumbled.

Narcissa nodded, "But we knew it was coming for her. She had been sick the last week and a half and only getting worse." She had gone to help Severus since his daughter was born as Ava, Severus' wife, was far to sick to even speak let alone move. Narcissa had gone to help him, being the closest woman friend the pair had and that Severus was her son's Godfather, she felt obligated to help him. But Ava had only gotten worse, and nothing was helping. In a weeks time she was skin and bones, and barely breathing, Narcissa had known it was coming. But, Severus had been hopeful, despite the odds.

"I can't imagine what is going on over there."

* * *

Severus sat on his wife's bed. Tears streaming as he touched the now cold hand one more time. He hadn't meant to meet her, have their daughter, or even marry her. But he did. It had been less than a year from when he had left Hogwarts. He had been drinking. Drinking far too much, and one thing led to another. Two months later he had a letter telling him to meet him. And she told him she was pregnant. He wanted to cast her out, but instead... he brought her in. He married her. They had a fantastic six months and he actually thought she had replaced Lily in his heart, not fully, but gave him the love he wanted and he loved her in return. They had their beautiful daughter and named her after Ava's grandmother, Adelaide. But within days of having their daughter... Ava became deathly sick. It got worse and worse with each day.

Severus called the proper authorities, and watched as the room was cleansed, Ava was removed, and he was told to be in touch so they could schedule a funeral date. His eyes shifted to the nightstand where a simple silver locket sat. Had that been there before? He didn't think so. But reached out and gently picked it up. His eyes read the three simple words enscribed into the locket, _Forever and Always,_ he didn't understand but opened the locket to find a tiny folded parchment. He pulled his wand cast a spell to carefully unfold the parchment. He took it and read it.

 _Severus,_

 _If you are reading this, I didn't make it. I am writing this on day two of being diagnosed. Our daughter is only three days old. I am in so much pain right now. Every test we run comes back negative and they can't find the cure for this one. I don't think even you, who is an excellent Potions Master, will be able to solve this before whatever this is takes me. I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your life, Severus, and I am truly sorry._

 _I know you never truly wanted a child, but thank you for accepting responsiblity and helping me. I want you to know i love you. I want you to show our daughter the love you show me, and so much more. Do not shun her for not getting into Slytherin, Severus. As you are well aware that my family cimes from all different houses. We've had one in every house, granted mostly RavenClaw like myself, but many in Hufflepuff too. Do not shun her, Severus, or I will make sure to haunt you!_

 _Now on to the Locket. The Locket is a family heirloom that started with my grandmother's grandmother's great grandmother. It is passed on from mother to daughter for generations and when there hasn't been a daughter it was given to a daughter-in law on her wedding day. Please, when Addelaide is old enough I ask that you give her this locket to continue the traditon. The words enscribed into the silver is what her husband would tell her after saying I love you. He would say it at any time really, as to the pair it was a saying that meant multiple things. For example: Forever and Always I will Love you, forever and always I will stay with you, forever and always I will protect you, etc and etc. It was something they said to each other and something I often said to you at strange times and you never seemed to pick up on it. But it is something I grew up with and want Adelaide to have the locket._

 _I love you and please, don't push her away. You are her father and she is your daughter. Keep her safe for me._

 _I love you,_

 _Ava_

Severus sat looking at the letter and then his dark eyes moved to the inside of the locket where a small moving picture of Ava holding their daughter right after birth sat tucked neatly into the picture part. On the other side was another picture, him and Ava at their wedding. He had married her to spare her and himself shame. Not because he had loved her at the time. She had known that when she married him. But he had grown to love her. While he still had lingering feelings for Lily, he did love his daughter and his wife as well.

"I promise." He mumbled out his eyes shifting back to the letter before he got up to go gather a few things needed and head over to the Malfoys to get his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I Own Nothing...

Although I would like to say that the words on the locket are the same that are my silver-heart locket. My boyfriend gave it to me, and it is a saying we often say to each other and it does mean a bunch of different things for us but most often means I love you for us. Also... I wasn't expecting people to enjoy this story XD I am kinda crappy at writing as I haven't written in years...

I have all of Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 written and will be going up today. After that it should be once a week I will be updating. :) Not sure how long this lovely Story will be, but we shall find out :) Also any criticism on how to write is welcome as I haven't written in years. XD

* * *

Chapter 2

Severus stood waiting for Dumbledore. The Man had agreed to meet him, why Severus couldn't tell. But he was beyond grateful. With a crack Severus saw the great wizard appear and Severus dropped to his knees as the Headmaster of Hogwarts said his name. "No, Don't kill me." Severus pleaded.

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-" Albus argued, clearly not believing Severus.

"Yes. It's her son. He intends to hunt them down now and kill them. Hide them." Severus pleaded, "Hide them all. I beg you."

"What will you give me in exchange, Severus?"

Severus didn't hesitate, having Dumbledore help him might come in handy if anything were to happen to his daughter. "Anything."

Dumbledore watched him for a moment before saying, "Then I want you to be my inside man. A spy for the Order. Anything useful I need to know you tell me. Understood?"

"Yes." Severus said. His mind racing, and all he thought about is Lily dying as well. He wasn't sure what to if she died. He lost Ava, who he had learned to love, and now Lily's life was being threatened because of her son. He knew he was going to plead with the Dark Lord to spare her, he had to try. He couldn't save Ava, but maybe he would be able to save Lily.

* * *

A day after Lily's death he met with Albus Dumbledore again. "You promised to keep her safe!" He almost whined.

"Lily and James put their Faith in the wrong person. Rather like you... The boy survives-"

"He doesn't need protection! The Dark Lord is gone!" Of course Severus didn't mention that with it went the threat to his own daughter.

"The Dark Lord will return and when he does, the boy will be in Terrible danger..." Severus didn't look up at Albus now, he was wrought with anger and sadness. He had lost his wife and now his childhood friend he had wanted to try to protect. The only one who was still with him that he loved was his daughter... the pain was getting to be far too much. "He has her eyes." Severus looked up at Albus now. Lily's son has her eyes? "If you truly loved her-"

Severus hesitated and with shakiness and pointed finger at Albus he said, "No One can know."

"I shall never reveal the best you of you Severus."

"Your word, Albus, or the deal is off."

"I shall never reveal the best of you, Severus. But what are will you do when he returns and you have your daughter?"

Severus stared at Albus, was he asking him to chose? He would pick his daughter over Albus any day... but Lily's son... for Lily he had to try to keep him safe. "Do not bring her into this, Albus." He warned, his sad demeanor diminishing upon the idea that his daughter could be in danger. "She does not need to make up for my mistakes."

"I'm not asking her to, Severus, I am asking what are you going to do if it comes down to protecting him or her?"

"That is an impossible question, that you already know the answer to." Severus said his stony demeanor reappearing.

* * *

"You alright, Severus?" Narcissa asked when he arrived at the manor. He entered as she granted him permission to enter and she continued, "Draco and Adelaide are currently napping. Would you like tea?"

Severus looked at Narcissa and said, "I'm alright, thank you. Is Lucius here?" Narcissa looked a little hurt but nodded and led him through the Manor to Lucius' study where she opened the door and let the Potions Master in.

"Ah! I heard you got the job at Hogwarts. Congratulations." Lucius said when Severus closed the door. The sting from the death of the Potter's was still fresh, even though it had been a month, but Severus sat down on the other side of the desk and Lucius and he started their normal talk. But Dumbledore had spoken up for him in his trial and he was pardoned. But now he was Potions Master at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that, and partly wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Dumbledore saw it as not the best idea to put a former Death Eater in that position and he saw the reasoning but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

* * *

Narcissa smiled at the pair of children that sat in their respective high chairs as she had Missy, one of Malfoy Manor's multiple House Elves, prepare the children their lunch. She loved having her Goddaughter over, and was grateful that Draco and Adelaide did not fight, the pair being only two weeks apart and almost a year and half she was grateful. Upon getting their lunches, however, Narcissa knew the pair were trouble. Being together so often had them often times acting like siblings. She took in the stark differences between the two. Her son had bleach blonde hair that was almost white like his father's and natural grey eyes and pale skin. While her Goddaughter had thick jet black hair and dark brown almost black orbs. While the small girl did not have super pale skin like her father, she was still on the fairer side. Narcissa was tempted to say that the girl looked like Ava, with the exception of the dark brown almost black orbs.

Narcissa could still picture her friend. Ava not a very tall woman, while lanky and thin and not much to her, she still was beautiful and stood around average height. Ava had had thick jet black hair that had soft natural waves in it, which Narcissa could see a little of in Adelaide. Ava had beautiful olive colored skin, but instead of the dark orbs that was shared between her daughter and Severus... she had emerald green. Narcissa had been envious of the other woman, as she had been beautiful despite never seeming to try and look beautiful. While she was envious, and Ava even admitted to being envious of Narcissa's beauty, they two had become friends. When Severus came to Lucius for advice, before he even thought of marrying Ava, she had seen his nervousness. Both Lucius and her had advised him to take her as his wife, as otherwise she could be shunned for having a child out of wedlock. He had. And they told anyone who questioned that Adelaide was born two months early. Which in reality the baby girl had only been born one month early.

But it kept the other Purebloods off their backs, and Narcissa and Lucius kept the secret that Severus and Ava had asked them keep. Narcissa watched the small girl fuss with everything she tried to feed her and finally just assumed that the girl had an upset stomach or wasn't feeling good as she was not eating anything only tossing it on the floor. "Addie, you need to eat something, please." She said trying sweet potatoes this time, instead of peas. Meanwhile she glanced at Draco who was happily smashing the peas on his tray with his hand before trying to pick up the mashed peas. "At least one of you eats." She mumbled glancing up when Lucius and Severus entered.

"I'm telling you, Severus, it will be amusing when you get the two of them in Hogwarts." Lucius laughed and Severus nodded with a smirk. "Our little Snakes will cause you as much trouble as they do Narcissa if they keep it up."

"Let's hope not, I wouldn't want to end up with as many crowsfeet." He teased lightly as Narcissa scowled at the pair.

"Severus, has Addie been eating alright? She won't eat anything." Narcissa asked as yet blob of baby food ends up on the floor from Addie pushing it off her tray.

"Oh. She's only been eating Blueberries and Peas lately." Severus looked at Narcissa, who scowled. "What?"

"She needs to eat things other than blueberries and Peas, Severus." Narcissa scolded.

"I'll see what I can do." Severus scowled at the woman before looking at his daughter. He hated leaving her for so long during the day, but the Malfoys willingly took her in each day while he had classes and then he would come and get her when he was done with classes. HE continued to chat with Lucius and Narcissa before he picked up Addie and summoned her things before thanking them again and once again he left their Manor by Floo. He landed in his quarters at Hogwarts, gently setting the toddler down, who stumbled off after the black cat he had gotten her.

He moved quietly over to his chair and sank into it with a sigh and closed his eyes. He watched the poor cat that he had named, Onyx, dart past and then saw Addie crawling after him. He scooped up the toddler and sat her in his lap, keeping her close for a moment before letting go once more. He moved about the Quarters getting things ready, before scooping Addie up once more, "What are you up to?" He asked, causing the toddler to squeal with laughter, before he plopped her down gently in her high chair. "Alright, Missy, you need to eat." He poured a few peas on the tray while he got his lunch and sat down beside her. He made sure she ate, and he was finished eating his dinner of soup he had sent to the quarters from the Hogwarts Kitchen. Upon the pair finishing he plopped her into the tub for a bath. He found that it was easier washing her after dinner than before, as he had done the opposite several times and found it was not as effective and she had to be rewashed after dinner due to causing a mess.

After bathtime, which took much longer than intended as Addie loved to draw on the tiles with bath paints a friend had suggested when he had gone shopping. But he got her ready for bed and even got himself ready. Being as there was only bed in his Hogwarts Quarters, and the crib was at the end of his bed he settled her into her bed and then proceeded to climb into his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Any criticism on how to write better is always welcome!

* * *

Chapter 3

"She is coming to Hogwarts this year, Severus, along with Harry." Albus said, looking up at Severus from behind his desk. Severus stood on the other side of the desk.

"Yes." Severus said in a monotone voice, he never let anyone see the side he showed to his daughter. He kept a cold appearance towards almost everyone. The only ones who saw otherwise were the Malfoys and his daughter. He made sure of it. "And still no sign of the Dark Lord. He doesn't need to be protected."

"That might be true, Severus, but the deal is still on. I want you to protect him." Severus pursed his lips as he forced himself to keep silent as Albus continued, "I believe the young Malfoy Boy's birthday is tomorrow so your daughter's is in two weeks on the Nineteen of June, correct?"

"Yes." Severus drawled out unsure why Albus had an interest in his daughter, but figured that maybe the old coot was just trying to be friendly... but then again he was never truly fond of Albus.

"Ah, I'd like to send something she would like if it is alright with you." Albus offered and Severus was hesitant but agreed, upon turning to leave Albus called, "It would be unwise to not follow your half of the bargain in the years to come." Severus gave a curt nod and left.

* * *

"Daddy, when do I get to go back over to Draco's?" The eleven year old across the table asked as the pair sat eating their breakfast. Everyday that passed she looked so much like her mother almost a miniature copy. Severus felt a pang of guilt, and while it had been eleven years since losing Ava, it still surprisingly stung... same kind of sting he felt when he realized that Lily was gone too. While today was Adelaide's birthday he smiled over at his daughter.

"Not today. They'll come over later for dinner. But I got you something." He got up and opened the kitchen cabinet and reached to the top shelf where the present was hidden. He handed it over to her and smiled as she tore it open happily and grinned up at him holding the book he had gotten her and then looking in the bag and pulling out the box of her favorite candy, Peppermint Toads.

Squealing with happiness she cried, "Peppermint Toads!"

"Hey, you need to at least finish your breakfast." Severus laughed as she tore open the box and ate one instead of finishing her breakfast. He watched her eat two or three more before closing the box and offering him. He hesitated but smiled and took one, eating one as well. "What do you want to do today?"

"Diagon Alley!" Addie cried happily before running off. Severus cleaned up breakfast with a flick of his wand and asked his House Elf, Kelpy, to finish up before his fingers found the locket in his pocket... it had been there for the last eleven years, never once leaving him. Severus half wanted to give Addie the locket now, but thought it would be a better gift to give on the first day of Hogwarts before he left her with the Malfoys so they could drop her off at the station and he could be on time for the Professors Meeting before the Students arrived. When she came back dressed in a deep blue sundress he was about to ask if she was ready but she spoke before he could, "When will my letter arrive, Dad? Aren't I supposed to get a letter to Hogwarts?"

"Yes you are, and it should be here no later than tonight. So why don't we go to Diagon Alley and we can go find a few things you want?" Severus asked offering his hand, but she seemed to hesitate before nodding and taking his hand.

* * *

To say Addie was excited was an understatement. She was beyond happy when the owl arrived before they left for Diagon Alley. It was her Hogwarts Letter... and she was more than happy. "Dad!" She cried happily as she ran back to him from retrieving the letter, waving it happily over her head as she practically jumped with happiness. "I am accepted! I get to go! I get to go to Hogwarts!" She cried out. And he gently took the letter, reading through it before smiling down at her.

"Alright, do you still want to go to Diagon Alley or-"

"YES!" She practically scream and saw the burst of laughter that erupted from her father.

The pair spent most of the day in Diagon Alley, eating Ice Cream, reading books, and going in and out of shops just because they could. Addie finally around five asked if they could go home for dinner, which Severus clearly agreed to all too enthusiastically. Addie ran off to change and heard the floor before her door opened and there stood her best friend, Draco. "Happy Birthday, Peanut." He flashed an all too arrogant smirk at the use of the nickname for the smaller eleven year old.

She was small, had thick black hair that fell in natural gentle waves down to just below her shoulder blades. She had a small frame, and looked more like a eight or nine year old than eleven year old. Which was how she got the nickname, Peanut, from her Godfather, Lucius, and Draco, who was a little bigger than her with slicked back blonde hair. She scowled at the nickname but went over and hugged him before the pair headed downstairs to where Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus were talking in hushed voices. The pair stopped before the doorway, trying to over hear.

"I'm telling you that people are concerned He is going to return." Severus said in a hushed voice.

"But Potter destroyed him." Lucius answered, in the same hushed voice and the children strained from where they were hidden, trying to listen in.

"What will happen if he does come back?" Narcissa asked, but the two men gave worried looks to the woman and she answered her own question, "You don't think he'll want them to join..." Her voice hushed and scared. The Malfoys barely got out the last time by claiming they were under the imperious curse, and still were dealing with legalities that they were keeping from Draco. Both Lucius and Narcissa, while pompous in their ways and views, did not want Draco to join the Death Eaters, it would be a death sentence if Voldemort was defeated again... if he was in fact going to come back like Severus warned.

"I'll keep an eye out, but we will have to do what we can if he does rise to prolong them joining." Severus said and Lucius scowled.

"If he rises again, then we would be better off just doing what he wants and-" Malfoy scoffed quietly.

"Ssssshhhh." Narcissa shushed the men and said, "It is awfully quiet upstairs."

Addie and Draco bolted back up the steps as quietly as they could so not to get into trouble for eaves dropping. The pair ended up back in Adelaide's room where they pulled one of the board games off the shelf and quickly set up Wizards Chess before Narcissa entered the room. "Ah, there you two are. Come on, Dinner is ready." The two shared a look as Draco's mother disappeared from the doorway but got up slowly.

"Who do you think they were talking about?" Addie whispered and Draco shrugged.

"Probably someone important." Draco scoffed, but Addie could tell he had no clue as to who they were talking about. "But they did mention Harry Potter, so maybe You-Know-Who?"

Addie nodded, "But he is dead. So it couldn't be him." She pointed out but the pair stopped talking as they entered the dinning room of Spinner's End.

* * *

"What house are you hoping to be sorted into?" Adelaide asked Draco as they stood by the fireplace to floo to the station before they could go and get onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Slytherin, duh. My family has always been in Slytherin." Draco scoffed. "What about you?"

"Any house would be fi-" She started but Draco cut her off.

"Not Gryffindor. Gryffindor is for losers." Draco growled out and Adelaide nodded in agreement. She thought any house would be fine for her, but felt drawn towards either RavenClaw or Slytherin.

"Addie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Severus said, as he stood in the doorway and she nodded, leaving the Malfoy's Living room with her father. "Now, I know we have been through this before, but I do have a reputation to keep at School, so I will not be like I am here or at home while you are at School. Remember you can always write me or even the Malfoys if you need anything or just want to talk."

"I know." Addie smiled, but her smile faded with the stern look from her father. She watched as he pulled something from his pocket and held it out to her. It was small velvet black box and she carefully opened it to see a small silver heart shaped locket. She gently pulled it from the box and looked up at him before taking in the locket. She saw letters glinting and shifted it so the light was not directly where the words were. _Forever and Always_ was on the locket front.

"It was your mother's." Severus said, and Addie looked up to see her father have more a pained look than she had ever seen. But also recognized it as the look he got when she asked about her mother. "It is an old family heirloom, passed down for several generations. It is now yours."

"Thank you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her father's waist and feeling him stiffen before relaxing into the hug and hugging her back.

"You need to get going. I will see you both at school. But I have to go as well." He kissed the top of her head before with a crack was gone. She re-entered the living room to find Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius waiting for her. The four flooed to the station and then walked with the two trollies over to the wall. Lucius went with Draco while Narcissa helped Adelaide through the wall and the pair met up with Lucius and Draco.

"Alright you two, make sure you get into Slytherin." Lucius smiled arrogantly down at the pair and Draco only smirked back but Adelaide hesitated before giving a cheeky smirk back.

"Of course." The pair said together before entering the train and making sure their things made it on the train. They moved through the train before finding a compartment with kids that Draco knew.

"Whose your pet?" A girl with a smooshed in face sneered at Draco.

"Adelaide Snape. Got a problem, Pansy?" Draco sneered back and the girl huffed as Addie and Draco sat across. Several others filled in and soon there were seven small First Years in one compartment. It took Adelaide a few tries but she eventually got all their names. The smashed in face girl was Pansy Parkinson, and the two did not get along at all. There was Crabbe and Goyle, who Draco seemed to instantly have them drooling at his heels. Theodore Nott sat across from Adelaide, and between Pansy and Draco's two new best buddies: Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sat nearest the window with Adelaide between him and a boy named Blaise Zambini.

"So, you seem a little uneasy, Adelaide." Pansy sneered at Addie and the girl glared back and opened her mouth to respond.

"Knock it off, Pansy, she only knows Draco, if you didn't know any of us I'm sure you would be just as nervous." Theodore Nott snapped at the girl, sending a glare. "Ignore her, she constantly has a stick up her ass." He motioned to Pansy.

Addie couldn't help the laugh and before nodding, "I can tell." Growing a little more comfortable around the boys, even if Pansy made her uneasy. "So... how come I never met any of you guys?"

"My mother was mostly working so I was with my Grandmother Most Days." Zambini explained.

"Eh, my parents hardly went anywhere unless they were getting something out of it." Nott shrugged. "Crabbe and Goyle's probably didn't know the difference between left and right let alone the front door to the closet door."

"My parents are not like that." Crabbe snapped, but Goyle was out of it.

"In all reality, my parents just felt bad if your Father come over and we weren't there so we never went off the property." Draco explained and Addie nodded.

The rest of the time on the train they bought enough sweets to last them and shared stories and laughed and talked. Pansy only tried to embarrass Adelaide one more time but Draco quickly told her off, and the Girl remained relatively civil after that. They changed to their robes and shared more stories and talked more and more. The group seeming to bond slightly over sharing stories and candies.

* * *

Adelaide waited quietly, taking in the Great Hall as she stood near Draco and her new friends. She watched as the Hat sorted several people, even watched as Draco was called, the hat barely touching his head before crying out, "SLYTHERIN!" She felt uneasy as she watched him go over to the Slytherin Table, walking proudly. Another name was called... Harry Potter. This time the hat took a little longer and the Great Hall had even fallen completely silent with the exception of whispers. Then the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Adelaide Snape." She heard the lady, Professor McGonagall, call her name and she sheepishly moved forward as the hall seemed to fade once more. She felt eyes on her and she didn't dare to look over at her father, who had been sitting in the furthest spot closest to the Slytherin Table... but she felt his eyes on her. The Hat was placed on her head and she almost jumped as it seemed to hesitate. The Hat didn't whisper to her, only seemed to be contemplating and she only hoped she wouldn't end up in Gryffindor and lose her friends. Then the hat suddenly cried out and she stiffened, her eyes finding Draco's at the Slytherin Table. She slowly moved from the stool and made her way towards Hufflepuff Table. The Table gave a round of clapping, but no where near as enthusiastically as it probably would have been if she had gone to Slytherin.

Hufflepuff? Of all houses, Hufflepuff? She sat down and found Draco sending her glare. She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. She knew no one in Hufflepuff. She watched the others be sorted, but she knew no one. A third year boy with brown hair sat beside her once the feast commenced he offered his hand, "Cedric Diggory."

"Adelaide Snape." She took his hand and she shifted uneasily in her spot as the boy across from her offered his hand as well.

"Justin Flinch-Fletchley." He also had brown hair and she happily shook hands with him, seeing that he too was a first year.

The dirty blonde haired girl beside her spoke now, "Susan Bones." She flashed a smile before she picked a few things up to eat. Addie nodded in greeting and felt a little more at ease knowing some names of those around her. But She was still in Hufflepuff... and she chanced a look at her Father. He seemed to be lost in thought, but he was looking past her, she turned slightly to see who he was watching ... Harry Potter. She snapped back into the conversation.

"Think he will be a little nicer now that you aren't in Slytherin?" Cedric asked, motioning to her father.

Addie shrugged, "I don't know. I want to say yes... but I doubt he will be easier on the House I am in, just because I am in that House."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Despite my deep love for Slytherin... I myself am a Hufflepuff, which is why our lovely Addie is in Hufflepuff... plus it changes how things are seen too as she is not friends with Harry, Hermione, or Ron and will likely only know them in passing or slowly get to know them. But they are not her main friends. As for Draco, our beloved spoiled rotten Slytherin who we all love emensely, I'm not sure where I will let his friendship go just yet.

* * *

Chapter 4

Addie followed the Hufflepuff Prefect out of the Great Hall, unable to get the looks of betrayal out of her mind that Draco had sent her all through Dinner. She trailed along with the other first years, and sticking close to Justin and Susan as the moved through the large stone halls. She followed along down towards where she assumed was the kitchens as the smell of food seemed to waft from the hall.

They moved towards a pile of large barrels that was found in a shadowy stone recess on the right hand side of the corridor. She watched as the Prefect just seemed to disappear through three barrels. The few first years a head of her seemed startled, but followed after the Prefect. She did the same her eyes widening in wonder at the yellow, brown, and black, common room. It was currently dimly lit, with a warm fire in the hearth, and she didn't think much of it. But the common room itself was warm and inviting.

She found her way up to where first years were, and quickly claimed a bed... to be more precise the one next to the only window in her dorm room. Susan Bones took the one beside her's and on the other side was Hannah Abbot. The girls watched as their first names seemed to magically carve into the wood that faced into the center part of the dorm room. She decided to wander off and explore the common room so she exited the dorm and down the steps. Her small frame casting a shadow on the now empty room. The dark eyes scanned and she looked about finding her way in front of the fire she sat down, curling her knees to her chest.

Adelaide felt alone. Not like she was the only one in the House, but like she had no one there for her. As the dark eyes watched the burning yellow flames her eyes slowly filled with tears. She wanted nothing more than to be in Slytherin with Draco and the others... hell she would even take bunking with Pansy over being here and knowing no one. Addie hadn't noticed her silent tears turning to more as her frame shook with her silent cries as her dark eyes watched the fire, and her chin rested on her knees.

A hand on her shoulder jolted the first year from her thoughts and looked up to spot a an older student with bright bubblegum pink hair. The Pink Haired girl sat down beside her, not saying anything for a long moment, just offering comfort. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks." The girl said gently before adding, "I know something that will cheer you up... but first you have to tell me your name and your favorite animal."

Adelaide tilted her head curiously but responded, "Adelaide Snape and my favorite Animal is a turtle."

The girl seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Turtles are hard to impersonate..." she then twisted her face and pig nose and noise came from the older girl. Addie's eyes widened with wonder and she couldn't help the laugh that came from her. "So, guessing you were expected to be in Slytherin?" When Addie nodded sadly the girl continued, "Hey, my whole family, except my one cousin and I, were in Slytherin. He was Gryffindor, and I am Hufflepuff. Besides, us Hufflepuffs are simply overlooked, which us all the more scarier when we are angry." The girl bared her teeth in a mock way of acting fierce and even put up her hands like bear claws.

"Yeah but I don't know anyone." Addie mumbled. She saw the girl look passed her before back at her.

"True, and many kids are not really ones to want to end up here. But ... we know how to cheer each other up." Tonks motioned to some of the other older kids bringing ice cream, chocolate, and hot chocolate in from the hall and she was watched as kids seemed to file in from the dorms. She recognized Hannah, Susan, and Justin, and even a few second years. "Welcome to Hufflepuff, Snape." Tonks flashed a toothy smile, "Now where is that smile and you need to drink some hot chocolate or I'll imitate the pig or a duck next." Addie thought about not getting anything so the girl would continue doing the amazing impressions of animals without a wand. She didn't bother asking how she did that as she was sure she could look it up or ask later.

* * *

Adelaide woke to a simple letter sitting on her nightstand. She knew the handwritting and partly didn't want to open it. But she did. And the inky words hurt. It had been a week that she has been at Hogwarts, and while she was enjoying it, she had become very good friends with Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Justin Flinch-Fletchley. But she also hated Potions with her father. She saw why the other houses despised him and she scowled the whole time. He was mean and cold towards her. But the letter was not from him... it was from Draco.

The letter had told her that she was supposed to have been in Slytherin and was weak for being sorted into Hufflepuff. Addie felt the tears prick her eyes, but left the letter on the nightstand and got ready for the day. It was a Saturday, so no classes were scheduled and she was able to spend some time with her friends. It was still relatively warm and she brought a jacket with her as her, Justin, Hannah, and Susan left the Common Room and headed down towards the lake. "So, still feeling you were sorted wrong?" Justin asked, clearly nervous about the answer.

"I don't know. I like Hufflepuff... even if most of those I know are in Slytherin. But I love you guys and truly know that I never would have met you three if it hadn't been for me getting sorted here." Addie smiled at her three friends while they found a shaded tree and sat down, each carrying their own thing of amusement. Addie held a Book that Justin had offered to let her borrow. It was a series that Justin seemed to like and so she was trying to read it so they could talk about it. It was called The Hobbit, and Justin claimed that it was the first book, and while not mandatory to read is insightful for the other three to follow. So Addie had chose to read it first.

Susan and Hannah were sharing various things between them, mostly being Hannah's baked goods and Susan, Justin, and Addie gave her constructive criticism towards making a recipe better. Justing was currently reading another book, about finding an egg and overnight a little mysterious creature is born that is part frog, horse, turtle, and has an alligater tail, that book Addie had already read through and the pair were conversing back and forth about said book.

The small group laughed as Justin was telling a story that his parents often told him about the first time he ever showed magical abilities. "According to my mother I was finger painting on the kitchen table and when I wanted a different color I just summoned the other color from the counter. She said she nearly had a heart attack. Thought I had an X-Gene." Justin laughed and so did the others.

"My Dad said he had just picked me up from my Godparents and I was chasing my cat, Onyx, around our home and he said he looked over and I had the poor cat trapped in the cabinets." Addie laughed.

"Poor thing! How old is he?" Susan asked, having seen the solid black cat around the dorm.

"Ten. He is going to be eleven on November 26th." Addie flashed a toothy smile.

"My parents heard a crash up in my room and they came up to see the pieces of the tea set scrambling around the room as I was trying to hide the mess." Hannah said shyly.

"That would have been awesome to see." Susan laughed and Addie and Justin agreed.

Addie's eyes caught sight of a platinum blinde head stalking up from the lake and a pit grew in her stomach as the pair locked eyes. "You okay?" Susan asked, but Draco was already close.

"Mm? Yeah." Addie tried to ignore the fact that Draco was clearly looking for a fight as he near her. Wasn't there anyone else he could go and pick a fight with? Anyone? "Sorry, just got dis-"

"Hey, Snape, whatcha doin?" Draco asked and she could hear the sneer or disapproval laced in his voice even if her friends didn't.

"Sitting and enjoying the day, Draco. What about you?"

"Oh you know, exploring, something your too afraid to even do." The sneer stung the Black haired girl.

"I'm not afraid of exploring. I personally just want to relax. Now, since you are clearly here for fight, why don't you go find Harry Potter, as you seem to just love picking on him and leave me alone." Addie said.

"I'm not picking a fight, Peanut." Draco snickered, but she could tell he was lying through his teeth and the way he said her nickname was enough to cause uneasiness. "You clearly are though, as you are not being friendly." He faked an innocent pout and she glared at him.

"Enough, Malfoy." Justin snapped, "Just leave her alone."

"What's it to you?" Draco sneered.

"Just leave her alone." Susan snapped back and Draco gave a smirk to Addie.

"Alright a week in Hufflepuff and you have others fighting for you? Pathetic." He mocked before he turned and left with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels like lost puppies.

"How do you two know each other?" Hannah asked, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"I grew up with him. He is my Godparents' son. So we were around each other all the time." Adelaide explained.

"Was he always such a pompous prick?" Susan asked disgusted.

"Not normally... at least towards me anyway. He tends to be nicer when back at the Manor." Addie shrugged, going back to her reading and was grateful when he friends dropped the subject.


End file.
